Duda Existencial
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Unos baños públicos, mucho alcohol, y una duda existencial, es todo lo que necesita Yamamoto para acabar echándose sobre Gokudera. Yaoi. .:8059:.


¡Wii~! Bueno, estaba indecisa de subir este fic o no, que está basado en un doujinshi que leí hace tiempo (ya lo anunciara en mi otro fic 1827), pero bueno, al final me decidí y... ¡aquí está!

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, particularmente este fic despide tensión sexual en cada una de sus lineas, y al final hay un lime/lemon (aun no se como catalogarlo). Si no te gusta no leas, pero si te gusta pasa y disfruta ;D xD

_Disclaimer: KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano,_ blablabla, _ya sabéis ;)_

¡A leer! =)

**

* * *

D**_u__da Existenc__ial_

Se paró delante de la vieja puerta de madera, la cual era cubierta con una gruesa cortina roja, y suspiró. De verdad no quería hacer esto... Espera parado ante la entrada, como si guardara la esperanza de que ocurriese un milagro que le evitase lo que estaba por venir.

Sujetó firmemente con sus manos sudorosas la pequeña tina que llevaba bajo el brazo. De pronto, una gota de agua fría cae en su pelo plateado. Dos. Cuatro. Y en apenas un instante comienza a caer una lluvia torrencial. En vista de que no le quedaba más remedio, se dispone a entrar al lugar cuando alguien grita su nombre:

-¡¿Gokudera?! - exclama Yamamoto, quien llega corriendo mientras intenta -sin los resultados esperados- cubrirse con una pequeña tina para evitar mojarse.

Una vez que llega a su lado, agarra al chico de pelo platino por un brazo y se cuela con él por la vieja puerta de madera.

-¡Vaya, no sabía que tú también venías a estos baños públicos Gokudera! - exclama sonriente una vez dentro.

-¡Tsk! Claro que no vengo a los baños públicos idota – le contesta el otro de mala manera. -Es solo que mi ducha se averió y están reparándola, así que no tuve más remedio.

-Bueno, bueno, de todas formas ya que estamos aquí entremos juntos – le dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Gokudera sonrojandose levemente. -¡Ni sueñes que me bañaré contigo, estúpido maniaco del béisbol!

-Pase para dos personas – le dijo el moreno a la señora mayor que atendía en la entrada, ignorando completamente las quejas del chico tras él.

-¡Oh! ¿Hoy vienes con un amigo Takeshi-chan? - le preguntó afablemente la señora.

-Sí – le sonrió este.

-¡Que yo no soy tu amigo! - gritó Gokudera mientras era arrastrado por Yamamoto hacia los vestuarios.

**OooOoOo**

El vestuario se encontraba a rebosar de gente. Takeshi avanza en busca de un par de taquillas vacias, mientras que es seguido por un Gokudera receloso, mirando en todas direcciones y apretando firmemente su pequeña tina y demás utensilios de ducha contra su pecho.

Finalmente el moreno encuentra unas taquillas libres y se para. Siente como algo choca contra su espalda y al darse la vuelta ve a Gokudera frotandose la nariz dolorida, haciendo un mohín con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Ese gesto le parece adorable, pero claro, si se lo dijera al chico platino este lo haría explotar en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te paras tan de golpe? - le reclama el chico, mientras recoge las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo al chocar con el beisbolista, para de nuevo adoptar la misma postura recelosa y desconfiada de antes.

-Gokudera, ¿nunca has venido a unos baños públicos antes? - le preguntó Takeshi al ver el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Y... ¿Y qué con eso eh? ¡Ni que quisiera venir a un sitio como este! - empezó a gritar nervioso y empezando a sonrojarse. Los demás hombres y niños de alrededor se giraron hacia el origen del escándalo. Yamamoto no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al ver la exagerada reacción del chico. -¡No te rias! - le volvió a gritar aun más colorado.

El moreno asintió aun sonriendo mientras empezaba a desvestirse. Se quitó su haqueta deportiva y la metió en el casillero, para seguir con la camiseta. Gokudera, a un lado de él, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el cuerpo bien formado del chico, ejercitado tras años de duro ejercicio. Pasó su vista desde sus hombros alzados mientras se quitaba la prenda por la cabeza, hasta sus biceps fuertes y torneados.

Antes de avanzar más, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y sonrojándose hasta la raiz del cabello se dispuso a desvestirse también. Sacó la toalla que le habían dado en la entrada del vestuario y empezó a quitarse la ropa para guardarla en la taquilla. Para más seguridad, no volvió a girarse hacia el cuerpo semi-desnudo del moreno, si lo hubiera hecho habría descubierto unos ojos castaños claros que no podían evitar observarlo.

Minutos más tarde ya estaban listos, y se dirigían hacia las duchas para lavarse antes de meterse a las enormes bañeras, ambos con sus respectivas toallas atadas alrededor de sus cinturas. Gokudera, ya más decidido y confiado, aminaba delante y el moreno le seguía, permitiéndole escoger sitio al chico platino.

Inevitablemente, sus ojos siempre acababan fijos en las posaderas de su compañero, como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara. Y de pronto, una duda asaltó a Takeshi. Frenó en seco, y con la mano que tenía libre -en la otra llevaba sus utensilios de ducha- se sujetó la barbilla y pensó en ello. ¿Sería posible...? La verdad, se le hacía difícil imaginarselo. Pero se supone que era lo normal, ¿no? Realmente, no podía asegurar una respuesta.

-¿A qué esperas estúpido beisbolista? - le gritó Gokudera ya colocando sus cosas y sentándose en una banqueta para poder ducharse.

Yamamoto solo asintió y se acercó para sentarse en el sitio junto al suyo. Dejó las cosas en el suelo y abrió el agua, intentando regularla hasta conseguir una buena temperatura. Empezó por mojarse bien en pelo y el cuerpo; el agua caliente golpeaba sus hombros tensos tras una semana de entrenamiento intensivo con el equipo. Las gotas se escurren por su fuerte espalda, empapando al final su toalla, provocándo que esta se pegue y ajuste al contorno de su cuerpo, pero sin moverse de su sitio.

Se disponía a enjabonar su pelo oscuro, cuando decidió echar una miradilla furtiva a su compañero de ducha. Este se terminaba de aclarar el jabón de su cabello plateado, y empezaba a enjabonar su cuerpo. La imagen de Gokudera frotando ese gel con olor a miel y camomila por todo su torso fue un duro golpe para el libido de Takeshi. Agradeció el que la toalla cubriera su _intimidad_, porque si no esa podría haberse convertido en una situación realmente embarazosa. Finalmente, el platino terminó de aclararse el cuerpo y se levantó.

-¿Aun estás así? - le recriminó al ver que ni había empezado a enjabonarse el pelo. -¡Tsk! Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy al agua – finalizó agrio.

-Vale... - le dijo bajito, pero nadie le oyó. Gokudera ya estaba llegando casi a una de las enormes bañeras, y Yamamoto solo podía observarlo desde lejos, reflexionando lo triste que era el hecho de pensar que el chico bomba jamás podría albergar por él más sentimiento que el de aversión.

Lo vio inclinarse hasta sentarse en el bordillo, metiendo primero las piernas. Y entonces, la misma duda que lo asaltara antes volvió de nuevo con más fuerza. Muchas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza: _¿De verdad tenía que ser igual?_, _¿había alguna relación entre ambas partes?_, _¿quien le decía a él que estas estaban obligadas a ser iguales?_ Por más que pensaba en ello no podía dar con una conclusión verídica y sólida. Cada vez la duda lo estaba torturando más. Jamás había reparado en el tema, pero ahora que había pensado en ello, no podía eliminar esa intensa curiosidad que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Sin llegar a ninguna solución, decidió que lo mejor era terminar de lavarse o finalmente Gokudera se iría sin él.

**OooOoOo**

-Entonces, ¿tú vienes muy a menudo por aquí? - preguntó de pronto, con el pelo platino sujeto en una pequeña coleta, y los brazos cruzados bajo la barbilla y apoyados en el borde de la inmensa bañera.

-Si, bastante – contestó relajado Yamamoto. Este apoyaba la espalda contra el borde la casi-piscina, con los codos subidos al borde, lo cual solo le daba a Hayato una mejor isión de su pecho perfectamente moldeado. -Mi casa está a dos pasos de aquí, así que vengo desde que era un niño.

El chico platino solo asintió en silencio. El moreno llevaba rato actuando de forma extraña, como si estuviera sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Y esto lo intrigaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Primero lo obligaba a acompañarlo y después lo ignoraba? Eso era muy descortés por su parte. Hizo un mohín y volvió la vista al frente, pero no duró mucho antes de que sus ojos volvieran al torso tostado de su compañero.

Gotas de agua formaban un camino desde su pecho hasta sus abdominales marcados. Gokudera seguía con la vista el recorrido de dicha gotita, y de pronto, la imagen de él recogiendo esa misma gota del torso de Yamamoto con su lengua cruzó su mente. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había pasado uno de sus finos dedos desde el abdomen del chico hasta su pecho, borrando todo rastro de la pequeña gota.

Cuando alzó la vista hacia el moreno, este lo veía con los ojos como platos, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Totalmente sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, y haciendo exagerados movimientos con sus extremidades, empezó a gritar la primera excusa que se pasó por la mente:

-No pretendía... ¡No pienses cosas raras! Es solo que... ¡que me pareció ver una mancha y pensé que podría ser algo que te quedó después de que te lavaras! ¡Nada más! - _"Bien Hayato"_, se dijo a si mismo. Vio como Yamamoto sonreía, y eso solo lo puso más nervioso. -¡Ya me cansé del baño! ¡Me marcho! - gritó totalmente ruborizado y al borde de un ataque de nervios y vergüenza.

-¡Espera Gokudera! - exclamó Takeshi saliendo de la bañera tras él.

**oOoOoOo**

-Oh mierda – exclamó el chico bomba al abrir la vieja puerta de madera de los baños públicos.

-Vaya, así no podemos salir – dijo el moreno al lado suyo, al ver como una lluvia torrencial golpeaba sin compasión alguna la calle -ahora desierta- de Namimori. -¡Ba-chan, ¿no tienes algún paraguas que puedas prestarnos?! - preguntó a la señora sentada en la mesa de la entrada.

-Lo siento Takeshi-chan, pero le dejé el último a Tanaka-san para que volviera a casa – le informó esta.

-Mierda, no puedo empaparme de lluvia justo después de haberme bañado – masculló el platino.

-Mi casa está a unos pasos de aquí, podemos llegar caminando bajo las cornisas, puedes esperar allí a que pare un poo de llover – le ofreció Yamamoto.

-¿Por qué iba a...? - empezó a replicar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ya era arrastrado por el beisbolista.

**OooOoOo**

-¡Jajajaja! - Gokudera se carcajeaba tirado sobre la cama de Takeshi. Ni siquiera recorda cual era la gracia, solo se reía con todas sus fuerzas.

Tenía el pelo despeinado y la ropa arrugada de estar tirado en esa cama, además de que se podían apreciar los dos rosetones rojos de sus mejillas producto de la quinta cerveza que sostenía en su mano. Relamente, nadie se habría imaginado que al maduro, cool, y duro de Gokudera Hayato le afectaba tanto la bebida.

Yamamoto, sentado en el suelo de su habitación y con la espalda apoyada contra su cama se reía junto al platino. En su caso ya iba por la octava cerveza, ¿o era la novena? La verdad es que ya no se acordaba. A pesar de tener mejor aspecto que el chico bomba, por dentro sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que se le revolvía el estómago. Se preguntó seriamente porqué el suelo no dejaba de moverse.

Cuando volvió a oír los grititos estridentes de Gokudera, este se encontraba dando vueltas a lo largo de la cama como si de una croqueta se tratara. No pudo evitar reirse ante la escena, provocando que el suelo bajo él volviera a dar vueltas. Intentó calmarse un poco, y se giró apoyando los brazos sobre su cama, donde su compañero ahora permanecía quieto, con la botella en la mano, y mirando seriamente la luz de su lámpara sin decir nada.

En medio de la neblina en sus pensamientos, Yamamoto volvió a recordar la duda que le había asaltado horas atrás. ¿Y si buscaba respuestas ahora? El chico platino seguía mirando la luz de la bombilla, pero ahora daba fuerte palmas sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera cazando moscas -pero sin rastro de los insectos-. A pesar de su estado de embriaguez, el moreno pudo darse cuenta de que nunca tendría una oportunidad como esa para resolver finalmente la duda que lo llevaba torturando todo el día. Ahora podría preguntar lo que quisiese a su amigo, que dudaba mucho que este recordase algo al día siguiente.

Decidido, se subió a su cama, apoyando las rodillas y las manos en la colcha y acercandose lentamente a un Gokudera totalmente absorto del planeta Tierra. Se tumbó sobre la cama boca abajo, quedando su cabeza a la altura de las caderas del chico bajo él. Llevó una mano al botón de los pantalones de este y desabrochó el primero de ellos. Ante esto, el chico bomba reaccionó, apoyandose sobre sus codos e inclinandose para observar los que Yamamoto hacía con sus pantalones.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? - le replicó.

-Gokudera... quiero saber si también tienes el pelo plateado aquí abajo – le contestó serio, y con las manos aun sobre sus botones. El interrogado se sonrojó totalmente, a pesar de su estado en ese momento, no podía quedarse tan tranquilo si el estúpido beisbolista se le tiraba encima y le decía esas palabras.

-¿Pe...Pero que estupidez es esa? - exclamó avergonzado.

-¿No me lo dirás? - inquirió el moreno haciendo un puchero que desarmaría a la persona más fría del planeta.

-I... ¡Idiota! ¡Pues claro que es plateado también, ¿qué te creías?! - le soltó finalmente aun más rojo -si es que eso era posible-.

-¿Puedo verlo? - preguntó de pronto dispuesto a atacar otro de los botones del chico.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quiero verlo.

-¡¿Pero qué estupideces dices?! - exclamó de nuevo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse, el moreno ya había desabrochado el resto du sus botones.

-Oh, vaya, es verdad que es plateado aquí también – dijo un asombrado -y ebrio- Takeshi.

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto! - le gritó Hayato, e intentó apartar al chico sobre él. Sin embargo, lo que había bebido aun no dejaba de hacer efecto, y no disponía de las fuerzas necesarias para apartar el cuerpo del beisbolista de encima suyo -que además era bastante más grande quie él-.

De pronto, una de las enormes manos del moreno de cuela entre sus calzoncillos y rodea su miembro. Gokudera no puede creer lo que está pasando, pero pronto cualquier pensamiento es expulsado de su mente y solo es capaz de soltar en ronco gemido. Yamamoto, al ver la reacción del platino -ahora comprobado que en ambas partes- con solo haer un poco de fuerza, no puede evitar excitarse enormemente y decide ir un poco más lejos. Poco a poco empieza a despizar su mano de arriba abajo, provocando más suspiros y gemidos en el chico. El moreno aumenta el ritmo de su mano y pronto empieza a notar como la presión en sus pantalones aumenta.

Cuando alza la cabeza para er el rostro sudoroso y contraído de Gokudera, quien no es capaz de vocalizar nada coherente, no puede evitarlo más y lo besa. Un beso intenso, salvaje y apasionado, nada parecido al beso dulce y profuncido que siempre imaginaba que le daría la primera vez. Cuando tiene que separarse por falta de aire, ve como de la boca de un extasiado Gokudera cae un fino hilo de saliva, entre los multiples gemidos y suspiros. Sin detener en ningún momento el movimiento de su mano, se acerca hasta limpiar el rastro pasando su lengua por la comisura los labios del chico platino. Sin detenerse, su lengua recorre el camino hacia su oreja, pasando a lo largo de su mandibula fina en la que no puede evitar dejar una marca con sus dientes. Cuando llega al lóbulo de su oreja lo succiona, lo muerde, juega con él entre sus labios. Un mordisco más fuerte de lo normal hace que Gokudera suelte un gemido ahogado por los labios de Takeshi, y que finalmente se venga en la mano de este.

Yamamoto levanta la mano y relame los restos del líquiro blanco de sus dedos. Ante esta imagen, Hayato no lo puede evitar más y atrae al chico hacia si para besarlo con fuerza, siento su propio sabor de boca de él. Yamamoto se separa un instante para quitarse la camiseta e inmediatamente vuelve a unir sus labios con los del platino, mientras desabrocha la camisa de este. Las manos del chico bomba se aprietan contra la espalda ancha del deportista, clavando las uñas en su piel tostada. Al mismo tiempo, Takeshi recorre con sus manos de forma erótica el -en comparación- pequeño cuerpo del chico bajo él.

De su boca baja por su cuello, dejando algunas marcas rojas en el camino. Recorre con su lengua, saboreando, succionando y mordisqueando la blanca piel del chico, cuyos gemidos son más altos a cada momento. Con la lengua empieza a jugar con uno de sus pezones erectos, mientras que atiende el otro con la manos. Poco después, continua en su descenso por el abdomen plano de Hayato, deja una mordida en una de sus caderas, y finalmente vuelve a llegar al miembro erecto del platino.

Lo cubre con su boca, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior. Esta vez es más brusco, más salvaje. Siente la opresión en sus pantalones casi dolorosa, y está deseando que sea Gokudera al fin el que se haga cargo. Con este pensamiento empieza a desabrochar sus pantalones, cuando de pronto, repara en algo.

Gokudera no se mueve. No suspira. No _jadea._

Cuando alza la vista, lo ve. ¡Se ha quedado dormido! El chico, en medio de una sesión de sexo desenfrenado, se queda dormido debido a la borrachera que lleva encima.

Yamamoto, despcionado, _frustrado, _y aun no sobrio del todo, se levanta de la cama y observa el rostro pacífico del chico semi-desnudo en su cama.

-¿Y ahora que hago yo con este calentón?

Finalmente se dirige al baño tras cubrir como es debido al platino. Sabiendo que le espera una larga ducha fría y un desahogo en solitario.

F I N ~

* * *

¡NOOOOOOO! *se golpea la cabeza contra la pared, para después limpiar los restos de sangre y sesos antes de que llegue su mami* O///O Que perversión he creado...¬//¬ (sorry, estoy shockeada, es el primer lemon/lime fuertito que publico, y el primero yaoi que escribo).

Ejem ejem. A ver, un par de cosas: **lo primero,** es que siento si hay faltas ortografía o letras desaparecidas, pero es que el corrector de word no me funciona y el teclado me va chungo, osea que, habrá verdaderas aberraciones u.u **Segundo,** esta bazofia de final no me convence en absoluto, por lo que estoy pensando en poner una pequeña reseña o continuación para rematarlo como es debido, todo depende de la aceptación del fic entre los lectores ;)

Bueno, espero muuuuchos reviews con críticas constructivas para el primer lemon que escribo, así que ya sabéis, espero vuestras opiniones ;) Además de que quiero que me digáis se le hago conti o no. ¿Ok? ¡Espero con ansias vuestras respuestaas! :)

Sin más, me despido, que ya son las tres de la mañana -___-

¡Byesu~! =)


End file.
